


【翻译】A Question of Trust一个关乎信任的问题 by Sineala

by viola20208102



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Avengers Vol. 3 (1998), M/M, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Pining, Scene Gone Wrong, Self-Bondage, Shame, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viola20208102/pseuds/viola20208102
Summary: 史蒂夫一直把托尼当作他最好的朋友之一，而当托尼有麻烦时，史蒂夫总是愿意帮助他。他只是从未想到托尼会在那种情况下寻求他的帮助。





	【翻译】A Question of Trust一个关乎信任的问题 by Sineala

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Question of Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522539) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> 给活动Cap-IM Bingo 的文，关键词“restrained”。  
> 感谢Kalashia和Kiyaar的beta和题目帮助，感谢phoenixmetaphor让我借用她的想法。  
> 如果你有尴尬恐惧症的话这可能是那些你不想读的故事之一。  
> 抱歉。

原文：7768 词  
译文：13870字  
有错漏请指出  
注释段末斜体处理

正确地启动新复仇者联盟是很重要的。  
当天下午，他们正式确定了队伍的成员。记者发布会和之后团队派对都顺利结束了，并且史蒂夫对队伍也抱有相同的感觉。他知道他们都会变好的。他们招募到了几张新面孔：—即，万斯* 和天使* —和一大堆老朋友：索尔、卡罗尔、克林特、旺达、幻视，当然，还有托尼。托尼在发布会上向他倾身，轻推他，叫他活着的传奇先生；还提醒他说“复仇者，集结”。老实说，他就是喜欢被要求，尤其是被托尼。并且他真的很高兴在狂攻之后，在所有的一切之后，他能够拥有这个队伍，他能和托尼一起运行这个团队。  
_1.Vance Astrovik，变种人，惊奇男孩（Marvel Boy）_  
_2.Angel，变种人_  
而他对托尼怀有的其他感情，是托尼不会理解，也不必知道的。  
无论如何，托尼在派对快结束时就消失了。他上楼回了房间，大概是想要脱掉穿了一整天的盔甲。史蒂夫则和监视器们一起呆在地下室，完成他作为一个负责任的复仇者联盟副领队的一部分。也就是说，他在写报告。  
不管一些新复仇者怎么想，史蒂夫不总是一个执着于报告的人。但是，好吧，他们有了一个新的政府联络人，杜安•弗里曼*。这家伙甚至要求他们亲笔签名，史蒂夫觉得他将自己放在了远超亨利•皮特•格里奇*的位置，他大概生活在一个单独的星系里。那么这家伙是个新来的，而史蒂夫希望保证所有事都不出差错，这就意味着准时完成第一个任务报告。  
_1：Duane Freeman_  
_2：Henry Peter Gyrich，前任复仇者联络人_  
所以，楼上，队伍渐渐散去各自回了房间；而史蒂夫在地下室，盯着黑底绿字的电脑屏幕，完成他报告的最后一段陈述：关于和摩根勒菲*的争吵。他先换掉了制服，这是他对享乐主义的唯一让步。如果要熬夜写报告的话，至少他会想在写的时候舒服一点。  
_*：Morgan le Fay，亚瑟王传奇中的女巫，反派。_  
他的身份卡响了。这不是第一优先级警报，他从口袋里捞出它，疑惑地瞟了眼：钢铁侠，纯音频，显示屏上写着。  
啊，上一次他查看的时候，托尼还在楼上。一般而言，如果托尼想见他，他会直接过来，没有任何客套。他从不费心先打个电话。史蒂夫瞥了一眼钟：快到到午夜了。托尼本该睡着了。如果他没睡着，他应该在地下室摆弄他的盔甲。那种情况下，他会呆在大厅楼下，而且肯定会晃晃悠悠地走过来。这太奇怪了。  
只有一种方法能弄明白。史蒂夫轻点卡片，通讯接通了。  
“这里是美国队长”，他说。  
即使在托尼说话之前，史蒂夫也能听到有什么东西不对劲。背景里有一种奇怪的嗡嗡声，托尼的呼吸听起来也太粗糙，太过紧张了。  
史蒂夫忧虑地皱眉：“钢铁侠，你还好吗？”  
“我有个问题，”托尼说。这些话是喘息着讲出来的，托尼的声音里有种史蒂夫不能言明的奇怪声调：“你会——你会觉得我们是好朋友吗，史蒂夫？”  
现在，史蒂夫只能困惑地盯着卡片：“是的”，他说。“是的，当然了。为什么问这个？”  
“那如果”，托尼开口，他呼吸急促，这不是个好征兆，“如果，可能我做了一些—哦，天呐—很不明智的事，我可能，需要一些帮助，来自一个很好的朋友，一个非常亲近的朋友，一个不会看轻我的人，你愿意——”  
托尼甚至不必说完那句话。他不知道答案吗？史蒂夫会永远站在他身边。  
“我当然会帮你”，史蒂夫迅速地回答。“不管那是什么，我绝不会看轻你。你知道的，托尼”他已经站起来了。“怎么了？你在哪？”  
当他说话时，定位已经在卡片上了。托尼在……楼上。在他房间里。正是史蒂夫觉得他该在的地方，但那么他为什么不直接下来呢？  
托尼发出了一声模糊的叹息，但那听起来还是不对劲。他听起来疲惫不堪，精疲力竭。某种程度上，绝望的。以上帝的名义，到底是哪里出错了？“我在我的房间里”，托尼说，“但你——你还在楼下吗？——你会用到万能钥匙。所以如果你能带着钥匙上来，那就好办了。”他顿住了，背景里的嗡嗡声更响了。“哈，”托尼说。“或许——或许越快越好。”  
“好，”史蒂夫说，他已经打开了主桌下的抽屉，寻找大厦的万能钥匙。“好的，对，我还在下面。”银光一闪，他看见了钥匙。“我拿到钥匙了。我会在一分钟之内上来。”他握紧了钥匙，并意识到托尼还没有回答出了什么问题。“但怎么回事？”  
“请快一点，”托尼说，另一句托词。他声音沙哑。他处在疼痛中吗？他怎么了？  
他心中的弦崩断了。  
握着钥匙，史蒂夫奔向空旷的走廊尽头，两步一跨冲上楼梯，像是一团冷酷的焦虑嵌在他的内脏里。在这世上，托尼能犯什么错误呢？他说他做了一些不明智的事。史蒂夫忍不住想到托尼又喝酒了，焦虑的小球变成了一把恶心的利刃穿透心脏。上帝啊，不，别那样。托尼很多年没喝过一口酒了——好吧，自从Vor/Tex*那件事以来，而且那甚至不是他。史蒂夫想着托尼现在做的好多了，队伍使他快乐，他不应该有任何理由会想重新捡起酒瓶。然而，他也知道，他过去是非常严苛的，如果托尼觉得有理由喝一杯，史蒂夫很可能也不会理解。天知道史蒂夫上一次就根本不能理解。但是这次托尼要求了，史蒂夫会做得更好。史蒂夫必须做得更好。  
_*:钢铁侠刊中的反派，一种能控制托尼的电脑病毒。_  
但托尼听起来不像喝醉了，他想，背景里还有个奇怪声响。他造的什么东西坏掉了吗？他为什么会在房间里造东西？他有一整个工作间去干那个。为什么史蒂夫要带着万能钥匙？他不可能把自己锁起来了。你不可能锁住。门在里面都是开的。这没有意义。  
他想他很快就会知道了。  
主楼，感谢上帝，是空的；史蒂夫小跑上楼梯，他发现二楼的走廊也空了；剩下的队员一定已经去睡觉了。他走向玄关，转弯，他的脚带他踏上那条熟悉的路，通向托尼的房间，就在他房间的旁边。  
他站在托尼房门口了。他从里面听见一阵轻微的嗡嗡声。那太轻了，普通人根本不会注意到；托尼又总是在大厦的隔音设施上花费巨大。  
他敲了敲门，然后觉得自己最好表明身份。“托尼？”他高声呼唤。“这是史蒂夫。我带来了万能钥匙，像你说的那样。”  
一阵停顿。  
“你得用那个自己进来，”托尼喊回来。他声音很模糊，一定是在房间的远处；过度劳累，他很可能受伤了。一定有什么不对。“我不能去开门，”他说，好像在认错。他声音里有种东西，像是羞愧、尴尬和托尼式的自嘲。“如果你能进来之后能尽快地后关上身后的门，我会非常感激的。”  
以上帝的名义，托尼到底干了什么？史蒂夫颤抖着吸了一口气。好吧，他马上就要知道了。  
他试了两次才把钥匙插进锁孔。既然托尼要求他迅速进来，他也就没有四下张望去找托尼。他低着头，开了门，踏进房间。眼睛盯着硬木地板，他转过身，迅速关上，门发出了砰的一声巨响。他转过身。他抬起头。  
托尼在床上。  
托尼浑身赤裸。  
这和史蒂夫预想的差距太大，他一开始根本不能处理这个。托尼躺在他那一边；头远离史蒂夫，放在枕头上，剩下的身子蜷曲；因此在这个有利的视角，史蒂夫能同时看到他大部分的正面和背面。手腕和膝盖上绑着皮手铐，每一个都被闪亮的挂锁封住。手臂和腿都被拉到身后，被牢固地绑住；凌乱的绳索游荡在膝腕镣铐的铃铛之间。这肯定不是一个舒服的姿势，他看到托尼的手足在牵扯下颤抖，还有托尼的皮肤，在灯光下呈现出金色，完美地蒙上一层闪烁的薄汗。托尼手里紧抓着身份卡，好像他的生命就取决于这个了。  
他被蒙着眼，头仰向后方，和剩下的身体同一个角度。头发散乱，洒落在眼罩的深色布料旁。脸颊和胸膛泛红，更多的汗水溪流一般淌下脖子。喉结随着吞咽颤动。他在咬自己的嘴唇。  
那还有个肛塞在他屁股里。史蒂夫从这儿就能完全看到。它是鲜红色的，就史蒂夫能看到的部分而言，它绝对很大。它还在震。聒噪地。这解释了史蒂夫听到的声响。  
很容易看出托尼在干什么，并清楚地知道他有多享受这个。他的老二几乎完全软了，但精液沾满了小腹和大腿，床上还有一大块湿迹在他身边，在精液滴落的地方。显然，他度过了一个非常，非常美好的夜晚。  
亲爱的上帝啊。  
史蒂夫腹中的恐惧和紧张落下，变成迅速而猛烈的勃起，害怕愧疚和性欲搅合在一起。他的老二一跳一跳地搏动，毫不顾忌他的意愿，因渴望而发疼；而他唯一能想到的事是：幸好现在托尼看不见他的脸。他都不太能记起怎么呼吸了。  
哦，这不是说他从未对托尼有过想法。这也不是说他从未想象过捆绑。他只是从不让自己把 托尼和捆绑想到一起，老实说，他也试着不要将他们分开。一个在职的超级英雄生涯中涉及了如此多真正的捆绑，以至于他总是对此有种模糊的罪恶感，即使在性幻想中；这就像一个怪癖，毫无理性，而且最好被忽略。仍然，有时，当他真的需要发泄时，他会闭上眼睛，想象绳索、镣铐和口塞，他的手划过床伴被完美绑好的手腕。他不能想象出任何和托尼一样美妙的东西。  
多年以来，他煞费苦心不去肖想托尼。他几乎把这种高尚这升华成艺术了。他们相遇的那天，托尼对他微笑，伸出手；那就像是国民偶像走下荧幕，走进史蒂夫的生活。托尼善良、慷慨、幽默、聪慧……但都不是为了他。托尼会约会富有艳丽又貌美的女子，社交名媛，那些会玩聪明的权力小游戏的人。而史蒂夫只能勉强应付。他从不约会像史蒂夫一样的人。哦，史蒂夫知道托尼交往过男人；托尼说过的。他说他有过一个叫提比留*的男朋友，在很久以前，早在他的父母去世之前。托尼总是让这听起来像精神失常，像一个错误。  
_*：即Tiberius Stone，Ty，钢铁侠v3中的反派，托尼小时候的好朋友兼竞争对手，许多文里把他设定为托尼的（人渣）前男友。_  
_金发蓝眼（嗯哼）_  
史蒂夫宁愿和托尼从未开始也不要变成一个错误。  
所以如果史蒂夫性幻想里的男人大部分都有一头黑发，深蓝色眼睛，魅力四射的笑容……嗯，那只是个不幸的巧合。  
他不能拥有托尼。他明白这个，但他的身体肯定不明白。他觉得血液上涌，喘不过气来，他甚至变得更硬了。托尼在床上又拱起背，手臂收缩抵抗着束缚，优雅地被绑着。他就是史蒂夫欲望的总和，像一件被包装好的礼物。而史蒂夫永远不能拥有这个。  
“史蒂夫？”托尼问。他嗓音沙哑，声音中有种微弱的畏惧；但是托尼是光裸着的，被绑住，还绝望地呼唤着他的名字；史蒂夫的叛徒老二在裤子里颤动。“请告诉我那是你，史蒂夫，不然这个夜晚就要变得更糟了。”  
然后史蒂夫意识到他还什么都没说。托尼不知道这是他。“是我，”他说，并希望自己听起来相对正常。“只有我。我关上门了。没有其他人看见。”  
“感谢上帝，”托尼小声说。他嘴角拉扯出一个像是微笑的表情，脸更红了。大部分时间，托尼橄榄色的皮肤并不容易显出红晕；而如果表现出来了，他一定感觉该死的糟糕。“我想告诉你这不像它看上去那样，”他说，“但那是个谎言。”  
史蒂夫得做点什么。他不能干站在这。他大步穿过房间，走到床边。靠近了看，这同时变得更糟糕和美妙。托尼在颤抖，哆嗦，一团美丽的糟乱。托尼显然开始恐慌了，但史蒂夫该死的老二完全不在意这个。他用力吞咽了一口，绕床走过，跪在托尼身后。这不是因为这个视角没那么诱人，但是他得在这儿解开托尼。  
“放松，”他低声安抚。“我抓到你了。手放在你肩上，可以吗？”他询问着，因为托尼看不见他。  
托尼点了点头，但是当史蒂夫把手放上他的二头肌时依旧跳了起来。他皮肤火热，因汗水而潮湿，史蒂夫手指下的肌肉僵硬紧绷，努力挣脱着束缚。史蒂夫的老二又颤抖了一下，不由自主地。  
近距离之下托尼显然很糟糕。手腕上的手铐太紧，他的手变成了不均匀暗红色，血流不通畅。史蒂夫真不知道托尼是怎么坚持抓着身份卡的。  
“好了，”史蒂夫说。他需要一个计划。“好吧。你希望我先做什么？”  
他希望他能在更好的情况下问出这个问题。  
托尼的喉咙动了动。“眼罩。”  
一方面，至少他从简单的开始了。另一方面，这意味着托尼能到着他，这可能……是个问题。再另一方面，史蒂夫正蹲在托尼身后的地上，托尼将可以转得比现在更多，看见史蒂夫远比一个正直的男人该有的更享受这种事务。但这些都不重要，因为这是托尼需要的。他的帮助。  
他抵抗着用手指抚过托尼汗湿的头发的冲动解下眼罩。托尼把头转过肩膀，然后他睁大的、惊恐的、羞愧的眼睛和史蒂夫的对上了。  
“嗨，史蒂夫，”托尼嗫嚅着。这肯定是他能集中的全部力量了，因为他一转过头就让自己倒在枕头上了。  
“嗨，托尼，”史蒂夫说，因为他不知道还能说什么。  
“看啊，”托尼说，紧咬着牙关。“我知道这是个糟糕的注意。你不必告诉我。但是，我得辩解，我从前都做得很好。很多次。这只因为我没有蒙着眼做过，而且我成功把手铐钥匙从床头柜上撞掉了，试着把它捡起来。”他猛地把头往后一转，指示方向。“然而我成功抓住我的身份卡了，所以就这样吧 。”  
史蒂夫盯着托尼对他的手腕和膝盖做的好事，勇敢地尝试不要让眼神游离到托尼屁股里的玩具上。这是专门定制的手铐，雕刻了纹路，昂贵不菲，被看着很坚固的挂锁锁住。绳子系成一种非常复杂的结绑住托尼的手腕和膝盖。托尼训练过。托尼做过这个。好多次，他自己说的。他好奇托尼多久做一次。他想象着托尼奖励自己一个美好的夜晚，然后来到这里，试着把自己绑起来，像这样放纵自我，好多年。一墙之隔的史蒂夫根本不知道。史蒂夫急促地呼气吸气，试着保持控制。他的老二又震动了。  
他希望他能告诉托尼他看起来有多么漂亮。  
“我想我把手铐绑得太紧了。”托尼的眼睛闭上了，那绝对是羞愧，而史蒂夫想告诉他自己绝不会像从前那样评判他。如果这里有任何人应该感到羞愧，那就是史蒂夫。“我，啊，我感觉不到自己的手了。他的痛苦甚至从声音中表现了出来。身份卡从指间滑下落在床上。“所以，呃，你可以……？”  
耶稣基督啊。史蒂夫甚至不能把注意力从自己老二上挪开足够长的时间去记住托尼真的很疼。万一他的双手永久性损伤了呢？上帝啊，不要，托尼需要他的手。他不能让那发生。  
“当然，”史蒂夫急切地说。  
他瞥过床头柜。没有钥匙。他低头看向地板。没有钥匙。它掉在什么后面了吗？床底下？他没时间搜寻了。托尼早该解开手铐了。  
“我找不到钥匙！”他告诉托尼。  
托尼抽动手臂和大腿反抗着捆绑，像是他能依靠拳脚自己挣脱开，然后他再次无力地下跌，这没有用。“好极了，”托尼说。他听起来很糟糕。“这可真棒。”  
好吧。新计划。史蒂夫盯着乱七八糟的绳结。他不知道托尼是怎么做到的。他真希望他带着刀。可他甚至没穿着制服。这只留下了一个选择。  
“我有两个问题，”史蒂夫说。他把一只手放在托尼手臂上，靠近手腕，拇指离手铐的宽皮革半英尺。“第一，挂锁是什么做的？第二，你有多喜欢它们？”  
“钢，”托尼从牙缝中挤出。“还有，求你，上帝啊，把这从我身上弄下来。你要做什么都可以。”  
“好。”  
史蒂夫把手滑向手铐顶端，捏住支持锁铐的D形环，扣住托尼的手腕以防他受伤。另一只手握住锁铐的主体，猛地一拉，感觉到锁中锁针的松动。锁柄断了。手铐松落在他手上。他把它扔到地上。  
“这样可以吗？”史蒂夫问。“我弄疼你了吗？”  
托尼把头抬起，晃动脑袋作出一个状似摇头的动作。“我很好。就，请—请继续。”  
他打开搭扣把托尼的手腕从手铐里拿出来，尽他所能地快和轻柔。  
托尼发出一声高昂的，喘息着的啜泣。这可能因为血液重新流通了，或者，更糟，一根被压迫的神经。史蒂夫从他那些缺乏乐趣的捆绑经历中明白哪一种都不好受，而且托尼可没那么幸运拥有他的自愈因子。“操，”托尼嘶声。他声音破碎像是将要哭泣。“操，史蒂夫，我——我很抱歉——你不应该被迫看着这样的我——”  
“没关系，”史蒂夫说，这比 _这样看着你是我一生中最美好或最糟糕的事_ 好多了。“你是我的朋友。我不介意。你会好的。我会把你弄出来的。下一个？”  
“下一个。”托尼声音中的坚定像战场上的岁月。  
另一只手腕挣脱得更容易一些，之后，在托尼的鼓励下史蒂夫还解开了他的膝盖。托尼的膝盖看起来比手腕好多了，这对托尼的膝盖是个好标志，对手腕却是一个非常坏的消息。史蒂夫真希望没有神经损伤。  
“都好了，”史蒂夫说，完全不必要地。  
史蒂夫把绳结和手铐丢到地上，然而当他抬眼时，托尼……完全没有动过，这不是什么好事。托尼向后舒展大腿，他在颤抖。他仍然躺在一只手臂上，那不可能没事。他的另一只手努力伸到了臀部，像是他想把手绕到前面却够不到。那真的不好。  
还有，当然了，托尼的屁股里还有个震动的肛塞。  
史蒂夫看着托尼的手臂向后笨拙地胡乱摸索，像是他在尝试够到它却没有正确的角度。正是那时史蒂夫意识到——  
“你手麻了，”史蒂夫说。“你拿不出那个肛塞，对吗？”  
托尼再次向后伸手并发出了一声骇人的呜咽，史蒂夫立马抓住托尼的手臂把他抱回来，因为，上帝啊，如果他不停下来他会更厉害地伤到自己的。  
“我会弄好的，”托尼勉强说。“我—我不可能要求你去—你不能帮我—”  
上帝啊。托尼希望他帮他拿出屁股里的肛塞。史蒂夫绝对会一直记着这个的，他知道自己是个糟糕的人，还有，上帝啊，他还硬着。至少托尼还没真正地看过他。他不知道当托尼看到他时会发生什么。  
他觉得他们是最好的朋友。他觉得，甚至，像是 _亲密_ 那样的词适用于形容他们的友谊。他也从没想过像这样的亲密举动。  
“我当然可以帮你，”史蒂夫说。他发出的声音比他多感觉该死的镇定多了。“我告诉过你，你是我的朋友，托尼。无论你需要什么。”  
“你不能，”托尼坚持。他脸色亮红，大部分陷进枕头里。史蒂夫怀疑托尼还能不能正眼看他了。  
“事实上，我可以，”史蒂夫说。他对自己的声音中的安定感到惊奇。他深深的喘了口气。“我知道这不是最好的情况。我能想到你感觉有多糟。但是我没在评判你，托尼。我发誓我没有。一点也不。我知道你一定觉得很尴尬，但是世上没有任何事能让我因为你••••••想玩得开心嘲笑你，好么？”他的手还放在托尼胳膊上，以一种他希望是鼓励的方式轻抚发红的手腕。“我——我很高兴你足够信任我来呼叫我。你会做好剩下的那些的。我会帮忙，好吗？”  
托尼把手背在身后，手臂在背后尴尬地蜷缩着。“好吧，如果你确定的话。”  
“我很确定，”史蒂夫说。  
他坐起来，转身，坐在床边上因此他能得到一个更好的视角。他试着想象一些不带情欲的事。他试着想象其他事情，任何事情。这没用。因为，那是托尼，就在这，屁股里插着一个震动肛塞。臀部肌肉颤抖，穴口间歇性地绞紧肛塞的底部。史蒂夫无法控制地想象托尼把它塞进去的时候是什么样。他想象肛塞操进，托尼的身体为它敞开。  
“我可以——？”史蒂夫开口问，然后他意识到，当他什么都不用说就能触碰托尼时，没有任何理由询问。  
但是托尼明白了他要问什么。“可以，”他说。声音听起来更加崩溃了。“放手做。你可以先把震动关了吗，拜托？那里——底部有个开关，大的开关，你会看到——”  
史蒂夫看到了，当然了。今天的每个细节都会刻进他逼真的记忆里伴随他该死的一生。他是世界上最差劲的朋友。  
史蒂夫清了清喉咙。“现在我要把手放到你臀部上了，可以吗？”  
“好，”托尼回应，咬着牙关。  
他想先拥抱托尼，为了让这简单点—好啊，罗杰斯，你就这么告诉自己吧—但是他知道，一旦他的指尖划过托尼的皮肤，那就会有问题了。他的手掌在托尼臀部上拢起，看着震颤席卷了托尼，紧张的肌肉痉挛般跳动，那一定像地狱一样疼。托尼已经很累了，但看起来他的身体并不在乎。托尼的大腿颤动，肋骨发抖，他在史蒂夫的手掌下，那么紧——包括他的屁股，他把肛塞绞得更紧了。托尼发出了一声极其微弱的惊慌。  
当史蒂夫触碰他时，托尼绷紧了。  
_哦，天呐，我很抱歉_ ，史蒂夫想。  
他不想强迫它，用另一只手尽可能轻地抓住了肛塞。托尼已经完全坏掉了。他用拇指轻拂过开关，肛塞停下了。托尼屁股放松了一下，但是——这不够。这还不够。  
“哦，操，”托尼喘息着。“噢，谢谢。”他断断续续地艰难喘气，听起来有点像一阵大笑。“那好多了。你知道吗，从十五分钟前这就变得不好玩了，接着变得更无趣，迅速地。”  
史蒂夫甚至不敢开始想象托尼有多么酸疼，多么被刺激过度，多么过度敏感。而且他真的真的希望这些想法不会成为一种性刺激。  
“我相信，”史蒂夫说，轻柔地。“好了，我就要试着——”  
他拽了下肛塞，就看到——老天啊，它太大了，没法出来。托尼的呼吸颤抖了,屁股收缩地更紧了，史蒂夫试探性地往外拉了一点，被抵住了。他甚至不能看清前缘的形状。它一定很 _庞大_ 。大部分的润滑液都干了，一点都没帮上忙。他又拽了一下，托尼发出一声被咬住的呻吟。所有这些都太过了。这对他能接受的来说太过了。但是除了这么做没有别的办法解决。  
“快点。”托尼声音沙哑。“你就不能直接拔出来吗？赶紧的？求你？”  
史蒂夫摇了摇头，即使托尼看不见。“你太紧了，托尼，而且它很大，我不想伤到你。”  
托尼终于把头转过来，执拗地瞪着史蒂夫，眼睛闪烁着泪水。“我不会有事的。”  
“如果我硬拉出来伤到了你，”史蒂夫说，“你就要跟我以外的人解释内部出血的事了。我真的认为你不会想那么做的。”  
托尼闭上嘴。“行吧。”  
“我们会慢慢来，”史蒂夫说。“你需要放松。放松肌肉。我们会把这个弄出来的。我发誓。”  
“你说得简单。”托尼咬住嘴唇做了个鬼脸。“这真的不是我有过的最好的时光。”  
史蒂夫挤压着托尼的臀部，以一种他绝望地希望是安抚的方式。  
“好了。”史蒂夫扫视着房间。“我需要更多的润滑剂。”  
托尼抬起他的手，再次胡乱地向后挥动。“床头柜，”他说。“最上边的抽屉。”他扭曲着脸庞想挤出一个微笑。“你知道的，所有玩具呆着的地方。如果这还不够尴尬的话。”  
史蒂夫向后够，打开了抽屉。他早知道了，或多或少，里面会有什么，因此他试着不要看那些假阴茎塞口球阴茎环乳头夹，还有噢，老天托尼有一本那些超级英雄找撞脸杂志封皮，史蒂夫抓住润滑液，关上抽屉，希望自己没有射在裤子里。  
这是一管高端品牌的润滑液，价值不菲，那种来自特殊商店的，不是任何史蒂夫买过的，但是那感觉就属于托尼。他弹起盖子，倒进手里。它很滑。  
“好东西，哈？”他问。他想也许，不知为什么，如果他一直讲话，他就能让托尼放松。“我就买任何药店里卖的。”  
托尼哼了一声。他安静了一会儿。“这会不会很诡异，如果我告诉你那很奇怪听你说—我是说，我知道我们没有真正谈过—而且你是美国队长——”  
当然了，史蒂夫以前就听过这个。“我们可以继续假装我不知道什么是性，如果你希望的话”他嘟囔着，“但是我不觉得那有什么意义。”  
“差不多吧，”托尼表示同意。  
史蒂夫给自己鼓气。“我要——”他说，等待着托尼的同意。  
史蒂夫微微打开他时，托尼颤抖了，他喘着气，短而急促；当史蒂夫最终碰到他，犹豫地在穴口的边缘伸进一根滑溜溜的手指，抹开润滑液，在突出的肛塞上，在托尼颤动、紧张的肌肉上。指尖下的托尼很温暖，穴口光亮，呈现一种暗粉色。这绝对比史蒂夫某些真正的性爱经历更亲密了。  
托尼一点也没有变松。他真的需要放松。  
“我真的很抱歉，对这个，”托尼说。“顺便，谢谢。我想不出有其他人我能够——信任到做这些。”  
_你不该相信我的_ ，史蒂夫想。他大声说：“现在整个团队的人都在房子里呢。”  
“对，嗯呐，”托尼说。“我不会请求任何一位女士。万斯基本算是个孩子。幻视没有形体。克林特绝对不会，在任何情况下让我忘记这件事的。还有贾维斯就是……不要。”  
“还有托尔，”史蒂夫指出。“他还是个医生，某种程度上。”  
托尼脸上有种史蒂夫没法解释的表情。“对，”托尼说。“我猜还有托尔。但我就是——我想到了你——”他叹气。“别介意。”  
史蒂夫另一只手还在托尼那边，他用拇指抚摸着托尼的髋骨，手掌划过肋骨。他在安慰他。他希望托尼不会介意。那会让托尼放松，他告诉自己。这是为了托尼。他应该保持交谈。  
“你知道的，”史蒂夫说，保持声音轻柔，“我得说我有点嫉妒。”  
“什么意思？”  
“好吧，”史蒂夫说，“我在楼下写着该死的无聊的报告，而你却在楼上款待自己一个美妙的夜晚，哈？”  
托尼轻笑——然后更剧烈地紧张了起来。“哦，操。别让我笑。噢。”肛塞在他屁股里颤动，史蒂夫试着坚决不去想这个景象会出现在他从今往后的每个性幻想里了。  
“抱歉。”  
史蒂夫集中精力给肛塞裹上润滑油。他是为了托尼这么做。他在帮托尼。他必须要这样想。他的老二搏动着。  
一阵令人沉思的停顿。“你可以的，你知道，”托尼说。“没人阻止你，呃。给国旗敬礼。”  
讨论他的手淫癖好真的不是现在这场谈话需要的。史蒂夫的老二溢出的前液把拳击短裤都打湿了；如果不是整个房间都是性爱的味道的话，他肯定托尼早就发现了。  
“什么，”史蒂夫问，“在监控室？”  
托尼的肩膀动了。那大概是个耸肩。“为什么不？我就做过了。”  
噢，天呐，史蒂夫真希望托尼没有告诉过他。现在所有他能想到的都是托尼，在楼下的一把椅子上伸展四肢，慵懒闲散，盖着他自己的精液，就像他现在这样。他硬得发疼，史蒂夫发出了一声安静的，急促的声响，然后托尼——噢，耶稣啊——听到了。  
“我很抱歉，”托尼迅速地说。“这对我很不合适。抱歉。”  
“不，这没事。”[i]不只没事。[/i]“我不介意。”  
史蒂夫低头看到自己都干了什么。他不能再替自己加更多润滑油辩护了。它溢满了肛塞，他的手，托尼的屁股，滑溜溜地闪着光。是时候再试一次了。  
“我猜你今晚了解了很多关于我的事，哈？”托尼声音阴郁。  
“那真的不重要，”史蒂夫说。“那——那完全正常。”他尴尬地移动。床板嘎吱作响。“好了，我要试第二次了。”  
他这次拽得更用力了点。肛塞发出了一声色情的，潮湿的吮吸声然后抵住了。史蒂夫本能地把它塞进去更多然后拉回来，啊，上帝啊，他在用肛塞操托尼。它太大了，不可避免地撞到托尼的前列腺。托尼的脸上浮现出异样的情绪波动，那不全是疼痛，而他发泄过的沾满了精液的老二在大腿上抽动，史蒂夫绝对是要死了。那个肛塞一点都没动。  
“哦，上帝啊，”托尼喘息着。“我该拿个小点的，哈？”  
史蒂夫颤抖地喘了口粗气。“然而你总是理想远大，不是吗？”  
托尼勉强遏制住了一声大笑。“我猜你早就了解我了。”  
托尼必须得更放松。史蒂夫要说的话对他未来的心灵安定是个糟糕的建议，但这就是他所能想到的全部了。“你不知怎么地把它弄进去了，”史蒂夫指出。“或许你可以……想想你把它放进去的时候想到的东西？”  
史蒂夫的心砰砰作响，而托尼安静地像死了一样。托尼的嘴抿成直线，身体更紧张了。  
“我想那绝对不合适，”托尼说，他的所有感情都封闭起来了。  
“除非你放松，它没法从你里面出来，”史蒂夫说。“你得知道。”  
托尼咬着嘴唇，那看起来几乎要出血了。他的脸涨成亮红色。“史蒂夫，我——我不能再来一次了，我不能，这太多了——”  
史蒂夫控制不住再次看向托尼给自己弄出的糟乱，精液溅上了他的大腿。他就是放荡堕落的最好象征和史蒂夫平生见过最火辣的造物，史蒂夫是个糟糕又恶心的人。  
“我没叫你再射一次。”史蒂夫尽可能地让声音镇定。他不敢相信这就是他的生活了。“这只是，呃，你脑海里有很多可以让人放松的东西，如果你可以想象一些让你……开心的事……或许那会有帮助？”  
托尼双手颤抖好像他在试着捏紧它们。“我不行。”  
“你当然可以，”史蒂夫说。“只要闭上眼睛。我不会知道你在想什么。我不会问你在想什么。随便什么，我都能接受。假装我不在这里。”  
无论如何，托尼眼睛犹疑地闭上了。他一定精疲力竭了。“好吧。我会随便想点什么。”  
在史蒂夫张开的手掌下，托尼的肋骨上升又落下，另一只手更好地抓牢了肛塞。就在他要再试一次时，托尼发问了，以极轻的声音：“你能继续跟我说话吗？”  
欲望像闪电贯穿他全身。在令人焦虑的好几秒后，他才能信任自己发出声音，告诉自己这没可能托尼想表达的是它听起来的那个意思：“你想让我说什么？”  
“随便什么。我不知道。”托尼嘴唇扭曲，变成半个无助的微笑。“一些让人鼓励的话。”  
史蒂夫好奇自己做了什么值得这个。  
“好，”他说。托尼躺回枕头上。“好的。会好的，托尼。我们会把这个从你里面弄出来。”  
他一边说话，一边小小地拽肛塞。它开始松动了，比之前都厉害。托尼在放松了。“嘘，出来了，”他说。“你做得很好。你很棒。”  
他的一只手仍然放在托尼边上；他感到托尼发出一声长长的叹息，开始放松了。  
“感觉不错，哈？”史蒂夫问。“好，那很好。完美。我在这儿。我抓住你了。”  
史蒂夫的老二一跳一跳地搏动，他很确定在他老二的位置有个湿透的区域了，他是个该死的骗子。但这是托尼需要的。托尼想要他。不是史蒂夫想要托尼的那种想要。  
他拉得更用力，他能看见肛塞的前沿了，平的，它如此之大几乎是垂直的了。这就是了。它当然是这样。  
“好了，”史蒂夫说。“出来了——”  
他拉着，托尼滑溜溜的屁股被张大，更大，再大；有一瞬间史蒂夫觉得它不可能出来了。托尼的老二跳动，像他的身体一样急躁地尝试着再次变硬，快感冲破了所有感官。托尼眼睛闭上了，嘴唇却张开，张成圆形，像是他被混合的痛苦快感击倒了。他的嘴是松懈的，嘴唇暗淡，被咬得又红又湿。  
史蒂夫好奇这是否就是托尼高潮的样子。  
史蒂夫拉得更用力了，肛塞发出了一声史蒂夫听过的最淫荡的声响，；托尼在床上蜷缩起来，大口喘气像是同时想要逃走或者和移向塞子却明白自己哪个方向都不该动。  
“哦，操，史蒂夫，操，”托尼低语，轻声、气喘吁吁地吟诵着。“操，史蒂夫，求你，老天，这太多了——”  
粗糙渴望纠缠的需求占据了史蒂夫的所有，他像一根通电的导线。这就是他曾想要的全部了，但是不是这样。托尼在叫他的名字。他怀疑自己现在就会射出来。  
另一声滑腻的的声响，肛塞滑出来了。托尼发出了最后一声美妙的、糟糕的啜泣。  
“没事了，”史蒂夫说。他把肛塞丢在身边的床上。“没事了。它出来了。”  
托尼的脸上有泪水。“谢谢，”托尼说，热烈地。“谢谢你。”  
托尼不应该为任何事谢他。  
“没关系，”史蒂夫说。他不知道还能说什么。  
上帝啊，他得在托尼注意到之前离开这。  
“我该走了，”他说。  
他知道自己的表述太简短了。他强迫自己站起来，尽可能快地——对他现在勃起的状态来说不是个简单的壮举——缓慢地绕着床回去当托尼——哦不，不，不——睁开眼睛转身坐起来。  
“我很抱歉，”托尼说，再一次，像是他觉得自己是这里有事值得羞愧的人一样。“我知道你不——我真的很抱歉把自己搞成这样再呼叫你，我不会怪你想尽快离开，我知道你期望那不是你而且这对你来说真的是件很恶心的事，但——”  
托尼停下了。托尼，实际上，正在盯着史蒂夫的裤裆。  
“哦，”托尼说，非常安静地。“这——不是我觉得你会有的问题。”  
好吧，现在他俩从此以后都没办法正眼看着对方了。多么完美的新复仇者联盟啊。  
“我不能在这。”史蒂夫强迫自己吐出。他几乎不能说话。现在托尼了解了他的所有事情。托尼知道了他是什么样的人：他会为这种事情感到享受。  
他后退。蹒跚着，缺乏平衡。他几乎要摔倒了。  
“史蒂夫，托尼说，急切地。“史蒂夫，等等，拜托，没事的——”  
史蒂夫没理由留下。他跌跌撞撞地后退穿过房间到门口，用肩膀关上门，找到门把手。他只能勉强记得用没有沾上润滑液的手去开门。  
他在大厅里了，还有感谢上帝，没有别人在。他笨拙地在口袋里翻找自己的钥匙，然后，他在自己的房间里了。安全，除了安全，因为见鬼的他都做了什么？  
他踢上门，跪在膝盖上，他搞砸了一切，他觉得自己再不发泄就要死了，为什么不把这些都毁了？他把润滑油抹到裤子上，握住自己的老二，手指握上去的时候他几乎硬得要哭了。一下，两下，三下，而他没在想着托尼，他在骗谁呢，他当然在想着托尼；他的脑海中充满了托尼的模样，被绑住，蒙着眼，像是在等待他，史蒂夫咒骂着自己，闭上眼，弓起身，射了。  
————————————  
史蒂夫整晚都没睡。他构想了许多可怕的假设，这像是他偷窃了托尼的未来主义再把它们错误地组合到一起。他想象着辞职。他想象着托尼提起正式的性骚扰投诉。他想象着失去了未来的第一个朋友，就因为他不能停止关注他该死的鸡巴。  
太阳升起来了。他不想去跑步。  
七点钟，有人敲了敲门。  
“史蒂夫？”托尼高声呼唤。他声音迟疑。“我想——我想或许我们应该谈谈。”  
史蒂夫不想做这个。但是托尼是，至少现在是，他团队的副领队。他们一起工作。他们需要达成某种解决方案。他必须道歉。  
“好吧，”史蒂夫说。  
当他打开门时，托尼站在另一边穿着一件旧T恤和运动裤。他手指交叠着。史蒂夫希望那意味着没有神经损伤。天呐，他丢下了托尼，托尼可能受了很严重的伤——  
史蒂夫后退，托尼走进去，关上门。  
“你的手怎么样了？”史蒂夫问。  
托尼低头看着自己的手：“有点酸。没有永久性的损伤。我到楼下的医务室里扫描了自己确认的。我身上的每个地方都很好。”他脸上半带着笑，半龇牙咧嘴，像是他在试着开个玩笑；史蒂夫也很高兴肛塞没有伤到他。“我的意思是，是的，好了，我知道那是件蠢事，但是我们都知道这离我对自己做过最过分的事还很远，对吗？”  
“我很高兴你没事，”史蒂夫说。他不知道还能说什么。  
他们沉默地盯着对方。史蒂夫等着。他想象着托尼逃开。  
托尼一只手捋过头发，一阵熟悉的胆怯的抽搐。他的头发长长了一点，史蒂夫总是喜欢那样。他残忍地切断了思绪。他没有权利去幻想托尼。  
“所以，我，啊，”托尼说。“我花了一会儿考虑怎么说这个。我在想告诉你有时候……生理反应……就是会发生，那没有关系。我想告诉你我明白那是一个非常亲密的场景，你那样的反应是很正常而且自然的。我最主要想告诉你的是，没有任何操蛋的理由，我会在任何情况下评判你在看见我被绑起来盖着自己的精液躺着之后勃起了。”他提起眼皮。“我的意思是，如果我们要比赛谁的夜晚更尴尬的话，我觉得我赢了，绝对的。”  
托尼不可能在让他感觉好过。托尼不应该让他感觉更好。他不值得那样。  
“托尼——”  
“但是我们都知道我不会做事只做一半，”托尼继续说。“有件事我真的很想对你说，最重要的事。还有，老天啊，我希望我没有弄错，但我觉得你或许想听——”  
“托尼——”他试着，再一次。  
“我当时在想着你，”托尼脱口而出。  
史蒂夫肯定是听错了。“什么？”  
“我当时在想着你，”托尼重复。“昨晚。你叫我想点什么，记得吗？我当时——你是——我喜欢你，好吗？”托尼脸上有着鲜艳的色彩。“我喜欢死你了。那种，嗯。长期迷恋。好多情感。对你的。”托尼再次咬住了嘴唇。“请说点什么？”  
“我？”史蒂夫蠢兮兮地问。  
托尼点头。他在发抖，史蒂夫意识到。  
“你真的想要我？”  
托尼曾要求他一直讲话，他甚至不知道那意味着——  
“你该死的没见过自己吗？”托尼问，然后他看向别处。“对不起，我知道，我的嘴，对不起——”  
“我喜欢你的嘴，”史蒂夫说，现在托尼在盯着他了，呆滞地，像是他们在练习拳击而史蒂夫用盾狠狠地砸在了他的脸上。“我爱你的所有，上帝啊，托尼—”  
之后不知怎么的托尼就在他的怀里了，他们在接吻，不停地接吻，像是史蒂夫一直渴望的，而且史蒂夫没把这搞砸，他没有。托尼还是他的朋友而且托尼可以比当他朋友更进一步，都可以。比可以更好。  
史蒂夫把嘴唇拉离托尼的。“嘿，”他说。“关于你的捆绑小爱好……？”  
托尼的呼吸已经变得粗重了。“对？”  
“那看起来，”史蒂夫拖延着时间，“那真的不是你应该自己做的事情……”  
托尼眼神低垂，像是他觉得史蒂夫在责备他：“我知道那很蠢，”托尼咕哝着。“你没必要提醒我。”  
史蒂夫捧住托尼的脸颊，轻柔地把他的脑袋抬起来。“这不是我要说的，”他说。“我意味着更多，或许你需要一些帮助？一个看着你的人？确认不会出事？”他咳嗽了。“他们会在你开始的时候就在那，当然了。他们会帮你弄好手铐和绳子还有——那些玩具。如果你希望的话。”  
现在托尼眼睛里有了明亮欢快的闪光。“我在想我要去哪里找这样一个人。”  
“让我想想，”史蒂夫大笑着：“我或许知道这么一个家伙。”


End file.
